Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Mystic Quest Legend/Part 7
Das heiße Doppeldate Nach dem Kampf folgt ihr der Treppe nach unten und landet wieder im Weltmodus. Und nun geht es ab in den Lavadom *yeey* Haltet euch zunächst rechts und folgt den beiden Treppen nach unten. Unterwegs trefft ihr auf Nachtschatten und Terrorhennen (die in der englischen Version übrigens Hot Wings heißen xD), welche aber kein Problem darstellen sollten, auch wenn die Hühnchen sich selbst heilen können. Geht dann in die Höhle, die sich ein Stück links befindet und haltet euch dort zunächst rechts. Und was sehen wir da als Gegner? Panikmeister??? ... vergesst, was ich zuvor gesagt hatte. Vor denen solltet ihr jedenfalls euch in Acht nehmen, da sie euch mit ihren Tornado-Angriffen in Schwierigkeiten bringen können und auch sonst ordentlich zuschlagen; sie sind aber schwach gegen Feuer. Die Baphometen verfügen über ziemlich viele HP und halsen euch mit Vorliebe Zustandveränderungen auf, besitzen jedoch keine Schwäche. Ihr trefft weiterhin auf Madenfresser, die eure Axt nicht mögen und auf einen Flaschengeist, den ihr mittels Wasserfluch klein kriegt. Hüpft mithilfe der Steinkacheln über die Lava und sprengt den Felsblock vor eurer Nase mit einer Bombe weg. Haut dann noch eben den Medusaverschnitt inklusive Bodyguards weg, um euch den Lebenszauber aus der Truhe zu schnappen. Geht dann zurück und klettert nördlich des Eingangs die Wand empor. (Da liegen Goldbarren rum. Wenn Tristan hier wäre, würden sie nicht mehr da sein!) Ihr könnt euch zunächst oben links durchkämpfen, um an Bomben und noch mehr Bomben zu gelangen. Geht dann nach unten links und nach draußen. Schnappt eucht die Ambrosia, plättet den Gegner und klettert auf den Vorsprung, um euch fallen zu lassen. Geht nun nach rechts, lasst euch von der Erkenntnis treffen, umständlich im Kreis gelaufen zu sein und lasst euch auch hier beim Felsvorsprung nach unten fallen. Geht zunächst rechts entlang für Heiltränke. Dann folgt ihr dem Weg nach links und geht die Treppe hoch. Folgt auch der nächsten Treppe nach oben (hurra, wir sind wieder am Anfang) und holt euch aus der Höhle per Lavagehüpfe und Gegnergeplätte weitere Bomben. Danach geht es die Treppe wieder runter… Ich will ich will ich will!!! Danke, bis später D: So, es geht die Treppe also wieder runter und links in die Höhle rein. Verprügelt all das ganze Getier und hüpft oben links über die Steinplatten in den nächsten Raum, wo ihr euch den Saturnhelm krallt und anschließend im vorigen Raum nach ganz rechts und dann runter latscht. Folgt ihr dem Weg, gelangt ihr zu einer Bodenplatte, die eine Tür links von euch öffnet. Sehr schön. Lauft wieder ganz raus aus der Höhle, bis ihr euch wieder eine Etage runterhangeln könnt. Macht das und ihr findet eine nächste Höhle, aber zuerst plättet ihr den Baphomet rechts von euch und nehmt noch die Kiste mit, erst dann geht es in die Höhle, in der ihr ein paar Krafttränke abstaubt und zu einem komplex aussehenden Raum mit zwei Höhenstufen gelangt. Lauft erst geradeaus für Heil- und Krafttränke, dann zurück und nach links die Stufen rauf. Hüpft von Plattform zu Plattform, nehmt euch die Heiltränke aus den beiden Kisten und jumpt dann nach rechts in den nächsten Raum. Walzt erneut alles nieder, nehmt die Heiltränke und verlasst die Höhle durch den Ausgang zu eurer Linken. Ihr seid wieder im Außengebiet und seht eine Treppe und eine Kraxelwand. Klettert ihr dort rauf, werdet ihr aber in eine Sackgasse geraten. Nehmt also deshalb die Treppe und betretet die Höhle. Diese ist wieder ähnlich aufgebaut wie die vorherige, mit zwei Höhenstufen. Außerdem liegen hier wieder die Goldbarren rum, die diesmal eure Pfade blockieren. Nun ja. Watschelt zunächst einmal auf dem Boden rum, bis ihr alle Gegner zerschreddert habt. Die Treppe zur höheren Ebene befindet sich auf der südlichsten Plattform, und gleich links davon liegt der Pfad zur Schatzkammer des Lavadoms, wenn man es so nennen kann. Hüpft also dort nach links und ihr findet auf dem weiteren Weg insgesamt satte sechs Kisten. Plündert dann erst den restlichen Raum und sackt die verbleibenden fünf Kisten ein. Donnerwetter, wa? Wir stehen kurz vor dem Ende dieses fürchterlich unübersichtlichen Orts, denn wenn ihr die Höhle verlasst, gelangt ihr zu der großen Tür, die ihr via Bodenplatte geöffnet habt. Das muss schon etwas heißen. Ihr findet das wohl größte Lavabecken dieses Spiels. Hüpft erst nach rechts unten über die Steine für eine Kiste und dann gleich wieder zurück, denn rechts oben ist erneut eine Sackgasse. Ganz links oben in der Ecke befinden sich wieder Krafttränke. Hüpft nun nach rechts in die Mitte des Raumes und ihr seht schon euren Widersacher: einen doppelköpfigen Drachen. Auf ihn!! Sodann erscheint der Feuerkristall in der Luft und der Vulkan bricht aus! Eine gewaltige Lavamasse bahnt sich ihren Weg ins Tal hinab und ermöglicht euch nun ein rasches Vordringen zum Focus Turm. Danke, Vulkan! Schnappt euch die Sonnenmünze aus der Schatzkiste und verlasst den Lavadom durch die Höhle rechts von euch. Im nun zugänglichen Schlachtfeld findet ihr hauptsächlich Gorgonna-Doppelpacks, die euch sehr schnell auf die Nerven gehen können, weil sie euch ruckzuck versteinern. Fackelt nicht lange rum und greift kurzerhand auf die Nebelaura zurück. Und übrigens: ist es euch schon aufgefallen? Die Erdbeben sind weg! oO Navigation << Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern >>